Model
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Allen and Kanda have known each other for years, yet when Allen poses for him, true thoughts erupt. Yullen


**Ha Ha! So sorry about the lack of updates guys (full story at bottom of page) but long story short, life sucks man.**

**On another note, because I'm a bit of a glory-whore: 350 FAVORITES ^^ WOO HOO!**

**So, for my Yullen fans, I made you guys this to thank you! I hope it's worth it ^^**

* * *

_Stupid Kanda._

Allen tried not to let the glower show on his face as he sat stewing on the cool mattress, his fingers tightening over the white sheet that lay pooled around his hips and slung over his shoulder.

"Relax Moyashi," a deep voice interrupted, the tone irritated as the intense cobalt eyes flickering up from his landscape canvas, his long fingers gripping the thin wood as the bristles flickered over the white.

"Sorry," the younger muttered almost bitterly, his silver eyes flickering away from the eyes to hide a threatening blush.

Though still unsure of what their relationship was dubbed, Allen had known Kanda since he had turned nine and had come under the care of a tall, redheaded, alcoholic womanizer by the name of Cross. Still grief-stricken over his adoptive father's death, the young boy had been quickly shooed from the house as his new guardian was more interesting in inviting his latest "friend" over. Still sniffling and pouting, Allen trudged down the street to the park he had glanced during the drive to his new home, his body moving to sit on a park bench, his sleeve wiping his nose as he tried to calm down.

"You're in my spot."

Red-rimmed silver eyes had turned to the sound of the young, almost angry-sounding voice, his eyes catching sight of the boy standing beside the bench, his arms crossed over his white t-shirt and his cobalt eyes glowering at the younger.

"Didn't you hear me?" the other asked, "I said you're in my spot."

"S…. So?" Allen managed to whisper, his throat sore from not speaking after a few days of nothing but tears and sobbing.

"Get out," the boy commanded, his eyebrows narrowing and his body standing firm, "now."

"Wh... Why?"

"Because I want to sit there," the elder told him, "now move!"

"You can't… have everything you want," the younger mumbled, tears pricking his eyes as he sniffled, "I'm sitting here… but-but you can sit beside me…"

"Why would I want to sit next to a crybaby!"

"I'm not a crybaby!" Allen retorted, his own eyes narrowing as his hands balled into fists.

"Yes you are!" the boy snapped, "just look at you! Crying over nothing! It's pathetic!"I am not!" the younger screamed angrily, "you take that back!"

"I'm not about to lie!" the other pointed out, "and stop being such a moyashi, moyashi!"

"I'm not a beansprout!" Allen snapped, his body jumping off the bench to stand his ground.

"Yes you are!" the boy growled, "and you're a stupid one at that!"

"Shut up!"

The cobalt eyes glared at him before he made an odd 'Che' sound, his body turning away from the younger that stood in front of him.

"Whatever," the other shrugged, "I don't wanna sit here anymore… not after _you've _been there, Bakamoyashi," his eyes caught sight of the marred hand and eye, "go stick your _other _hand in a deep fryer."

Allen felt the insult shock him more than he thought possible, his already saddened-self feeling anger bubble over in him.

"HEY!"

Shoulder-length black hair turned to the sound of the screaming voice, his cobalt eye confused before they morphed into surprise as a fist connected with his cheek, the other stumbling and falling to the ground.

"DON'T CALL A STUPID BEANSPROUT!" the younger screamed as he stood over the fallen other, his silver eyes glaring angrily as the boy stood up, his eyes narrowing and oozing danger

"Then don't ACT LIKE ONE!"

The entire park turned to look at the screaming and fighting boys, the two punching and kicking each other only to be pulled apart by two men who harshly chastised them and dragged them to their respective homes. Cross, still in the midst of entertaining, was furious, and promptly sent him to bed without his supper.

Upset and angered by the unfairness of the situation he felt he had no control over, Allen was surprise when his guardian yelled up at him to move his ass downstairs. With a forming bruise on his lip and his face set in confusion, silver eyes looked up in surprise at the two standing in the front hall, one the sour-looking boy Allen had met at the park, his face set in a scowl and his eyes averting all others, the man behind him most likely his guardian, his hair grey and fuzzy, the mustache above his lip and beneath his large square glasses the same color of his hair.

"Hello," he started, his voice gravely yet soft, his lips pulling into a smile at the sight of the boy, "how are you?"

"I'm… fine," Allen mumbled, his eyes turning from the man who smiled down at him to the boy that had his face turned away to glare at the wall."I heard you got into a fight with Yuu here-"

"Don't call me that!" the other yelled up at his elder, his face finally turned to reveal a stunning black eye.

"That you got into a fight with _Kanda_," the elder continued, "and Kanda has something to say about it, right Kanda?"

The boy dubbed Kanda froze at the mention, his face looking as though the idea was the most disgusting thing he could imagine. Looking from the greying elder, his head turned to the confused silver eyes before his shoulder sagged in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he spat out, almost disgruntled, his face sour and his eyes now glued to the floor.

"Sorry for what…"

"I'm sorry for making fun of you and hitting you," Kanda forced out, his head turning to look up at his guardian, "there, I said it, con we go home now?!"

"Not yet," the man said kindly, "this young man needs to accept your apology."

"I-uh… I-I-"

"The boy's just as responsible for all this," Cross piped up, "he doesn't need to accept anything."

"But I thought our boys could be friends," the other man pouted, Kanda bristling at the words.

"Why would I want to be friends with a _loser_ freak moyashi!?" the boy yelled, Allen bristling at the words

"Oh yeah? Who'd want to be friends with a _jerk_!?" the younger screamed back, his own eyes narrowing, while the other tensed up.

It took both Cross and the other man, who Allen later found out was named Froi Tiedoll, about fifteen minutes to calm the kids, the two fighting children hoping never to meet the other as long as they live, a prediction proven untrue as they lived a block away from each other and happened to be friends with the same group of people.

The pattern of yelling, fighting, and punching continued over the next ten years, the two throwing insults at very moment that ranged from low mumblings to wall-shaking screams, often times, the violence escalating to physical.

It was through their shouting matching and snide comments did Allen find his opinion change of the bitter and stoic young man. Their years spent together had resulted in the younger finding his thoughts consumed with Kanda, his dreams even more so, their physical confrontations now passionate and lustful rather than abusive. His lips wouldn't throw any insults but instead panted deeply when they weren't over Allen's body and the sharp tongue was used to drag over the pale flesh or plunder his mouth rather than mercilessly mock the younger for his short comings.

Their encounters recently had been filled with embarrassment on Allen's part, the young man now fearing what would happen if Kanda discovered the younger's emotions and impure thoughts for him, how hard the young Japanese man would hit him and how much he would hate him. It was the fear that Kanda would never want to see him again that kept Allen away from the elder, something not that difficult considering his university career kept him preoccupied with practicing and composing as Kanda's did with his paintings and sketches.

The two of them, along with two of their friends, Lavi and Lenalee, were all accepted into Black Order University, Allen only two years after Lavi and Kanda and only a year after Lenalee. Though Allen told himself he wanted to attend the school because it had one of the highest rated music programme and his friends were attending, the younger secretly wondered if he was in attendance because he just wanted to see the handsome, tall, long-haired Japanese young man more often than when he was in his final two years of high school, the loneliness almost unbearable despite having Lenalee's company for another year, his only concern as he chose his university was that he would have to suffer through the same pain after only two years. Surprisingly, Allen had learned through a drunk Lavi that Kanda had signed up for a five-year program, not four like he had told Tiedoll, the slight giddiness in the younger's stomach at the idea of yet another year with the brooding elder filled him instead of the dread the elder always tried to instill.

Due both their busy schedules and Allen's avoidance did he and Kanda barely glimpse each other for two months let alone talk to each other. This was most likely what caused Allen's surprise when the elder asked him to be a model for his midterm project, saying that he looked feminine enough he could pass for the assignment. Weary about the request, the younger pressed for details, only to have Lavi interrupt the two of them, Allen accepting the request only through prompting and teasing from the red head.

It was because of his impulsive acceptance did the news that is was a nude painting came as a great shock to him, his pale cheeks flushing a deep chagrin as he spluttered in protest only to have Kanda corner him by pointing out the young British man was notoriously a man of his word, and never backed out once he made a promise or commitment.

So, grumbling and blushing, Allen joined Kanda in his bedroom with a bed sheet tied around his body after he had stripped down his clothes. The next hour had been him sitting still on the bed with the sheet around his body while he watched the long fingers sketch and glide over the canvas, the cobalt eyes roaming over the slim form with an intensity he only poured into his painting, the emotion flickering in Kanda's orbs making the younger shudder and, much to his embarrassment, grow hard under the gaze.

Allen wished that the intensity in the deep cobalt orbs could only turn his way, the strength dedicated to his skills as a katana exposed when he focused on his art though held a hint of softness that managed to meld onto his face, the anger and animosity dissipating with the gentle expression, his fingers seemingly stronger when he held the thin wood than the strong hilt.

"Moyashi!"

White hair jerked up at the sound of his nickname his eyes blinking in shock as he came back to the present, the elder glaring at him from behind the canvas.

"Wh-Wha-"

"I said, take off the cloth," the elder repeated, "just how retarded are you?"

"I heard you!" the younger lied, his face glaring before he relaxed, not wanting yet another reason for Kanda to yell at him.

"Anytime," Kanda goaded him, Allen tensing at the words but complying all the same.

His breath expelling in a sigh, the fingers gently released the fabric from his grip, the material slipping off from his shoulder to slide down to pool at his slim hips, his hand still over his pale chest though his cheeks flushed lightly. The scrutinizing gaze he fell under making his already warming member even hotter, his legs shuffling slightly under the blanket as he tried to conceal it.

"Moyashi," the other told him, "you need to take _all _the cloth off."

Allen froze slightly, his face morphing onto one of terror at the request, knowing that if the fabric was removed, his shame would be present for Kanda to see.

"Um… I don't-I don't feel comfortable doing that," the younger stammered softly, Kanda making his infamous 'Che sound.

"It's a nude painting," Kanda explained as though it was the most obvious think on the planet, "you have to be naked."

"I-I _am_," Allen emphasized, "it's just… _under _the blanket…"

"If I wanted to paint someone naked _under_ something you'd be fully clothed," the elder snapped at him as he stood up, "just take it off."

"No," the silver eyes looked up at him defiantly while Kanda stood up and moved over to him, his hand gesturing for the fabric.

"Do it," the elder told him, his fingers reaching to grab a handful of while material, "or do I have to do it _for _you?"

"Kanda! Don't-"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before!" Kanda pointed out as he struggled with the other, Allen's two hands tugging at the only concealment he had, "moyashi! _Rng- _just let it _go_!"

"_You _let go!"

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"Kanda-"

A terrifying ripping sound echoed through the room, Allen landing back on the mattress from the force, his eyes wide in horror as the sheet fell away from his pale legs, his thighs clamping shut but not before Kanda's cobalt eyes had widened at the sight of the hardening member.

"M… Moyashi…"

"Don't look," the younger felt pathetic as he whimpered, "just… don't look… please?"

The silence in the room was deafening, Allen practically trembling as he continually tried to cover himself, his hands reaching to conceal himself, knowing that Kanda had seen everything, and would now be repulsed by him. His stomach churning at the embarrassment and the idea of never being seen by Kanda again, the younger turned his cheek to the pillow, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Do… Do you want to go… take care of that or-"

"I-It won't matter," Allen whispered as he swallowed thickly, fat tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "i-it'll just come b-back…"

"What? Why?" Kanda asked, his eyes narrowing why the younger seemed to shiver in front of him, his hands covering his member.

"B-Because," the younger's break shook as he felt his throat thicken, figuring he may as well be entirely honest, "b-because y-_you're _the one wh-who's watching me…"

Silver eyes closed as he braced for the punch that Kanda would surely land on him for saying something so disgusting and so repulsive.

"Wh… What?"

Allen remained silent as he willed himself to remain calm, his teeth chewing on his lower lip.

"You heard what I said," the other whispered, "you know what I meant…"

"But… I… you-"

"For God's sake!" the younger finally yelled, "it's because _you're _looking at me that I'm like this, alright!? If it was Lavi or someone else _this _wouldn't be a damned problem but it's because it's _you_ that this happened!"

Kanda actually flinched at the volume of the other's voice, his wide cobalt eyes narrowing slightly.

Allen's silver eyes flung open as he felt long fingers grab his knees, his body in shock as his legs were forced apart, the other sinking to his knees as the thighs slid over the strong shoulders, the warm breath over his most sensitive organ making him shudder.

"K-Kanda… wh-what are you-"

"You said this is my fault right?" the elder murmured as his long fingers slid over the creamy thighs, the underside brushed by the clothed shoulder, "so I need to fix this."

"Fix… no, wait! Kanda, don't-_AH!_"

Allen's body curled over the dark hair as a sucking heat enveloped him, his mouth open as he moaned and gasped, the teasing and touching driving him mind wild.

"N-No… _ah_…. K-anda_-hah-_ y-you need… _nng_… t-to st-_ah_-op!" the younger panted, his voice high and keening as he tried to bring his thoughts out of the blissful white haze that filled his brain and back to cohesion, the tongue running up and down his shaft making it near impossible.

Kanda felt the slim legs around his head tense as the toes flexed and pointed, the body shivering from want, his unmarred hand gently reaching to dig into the long locks while the other's knuckles were bitten into to keep him from crying out.

Whimpers and moans escalated at teeth scraped across his member while the tongue delved into his slit, tasting the pearls budding from Allen's erection.

"_Ah…. Hng… ah… nyaa_," the younger finally let his moans tumble from his lips, his other hand pressing on the strong shoulders, the nails digging into the cloth, "_K-Kanda-ah…_"

The elder felt the younger quiver as he neared, the grip on the clothes tightening as his breathing became more erratic, the heat of his body practically radiating off his sweating body.

Allen shivered as he felt the calloused, yet gentle fingers slide up the lean muscles of his thighs, the hands firm yet soft on the smooth skin, pressing and holding the younger to the mattress.

"_K-Kanda... hah... g-gonna-"_

Kanda did nothing as the other released in his mouth the body shuddering under his touch, his throat swallowing what the younger offered.

The silence, save for Allen's panting, was almost deafening, the two remaining as still as they dared, until the elder decided to stand, the back of his hand to the corner of his lip.

"Moyashi-"

A loud crack echoed throughout the room, Kanda stumbling as the impact shocked more than hurt him.

Cobalt eyes glanced over to the shaking figure, Allen's arm still across his body while his head was bowed, the shaking his limbs caused by something other than the elation the elder had taken him too.

"Y-You," Allen hissed, danger laced with sadness in his throat, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kanda didn't flinch at the anger any more than he did when the fist connected with the side of his lip.

"H-How _dare _you!" the younger screamed, "how _dare _you! A-After I told you _that _you went and-and did _that_-"

"You said it was _my _fault," Kanda rounded on him.

"I didn't mean do _that_!" Allen snapped, his body moving to take yet another swing at the elder, the long fingers wrapping around his wrist, the tall body moving almost elegantly to pin the lithe body to the mattress, the strong body straddling the younger's. "KANDA!?"

"Calm down you little spaz!" the elder told him, "and don't you _dare _hit me again!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please!" the younger snarled, "now get _off _me so I can make you pay for _screwing _with me!"

"You've been a royal pain in my ass since day one!" Kanda yelled at the other, "ever since I saw you I _knew _you were an oversensitive _idiot _that was entirely _oblivious _to the world around you!"

"That makes two of us!" Allen screamed back.

"At least _I'm _aware of how I feel about you!"

Silver eyes widened at the words, his struggling slowing as the grip on the wrists relaxed, the elder's shoulders almost sagging in defeat.

"You really are _that _oblivious," Kanda murmured quietly, laughing once as the other looking up at him with wide eyes. "Did you not ask yourself _why _I asked _you _to pose for me? Why I hang around you if I supposedly _hate_ you?"

"I… I…"

"First time I saw you, the first thought that ran through my head was 'what could make that kid cry?' I thought you were weak, that you were a sobbing crybaby," his long fingers reaching to run over the pale cheek, "but wat I didn't think of how much you'd mean to me."

Allen swallowed thickly, his mind mixed as anger swirled in him at the thought that the elder was playing on his emotions, though the cruel, vindictive teasing not something Kanda would do. The only alternative left was that the elder was being sincere about his words, a reality the younger felt his mind was conjuring for him.

"Wh... What..."

"Geez moyashi!" Kanda snapped, "do I need to spell _everything _out for you!? Are you _that_ dense!?"

"Of course not!" the younger shot back, his mind stunned out of its wandering as he glared up at the other, "forgive me if it's so damn hard to believe that _you_, who's _never _wanted to even _meet _me in the first place, actually might feel the same way that I do about-"

Words died on Allen's lips as he became aware of what he was saying, his cheeks flushing even deeper as he swallowed the rest of his sentence.

"That you do about _what_?" Kanda pressed, his eyebrow raised intently while his eyes still seemed determined.

"Forget it," Allen mumbled, his head turning away from the other, "just... let me up and forget it."

"No, you said something-"

"And now I'm saying drop it!" the younger snapped, "let me up, let me get my clothes, and let me forget about _this_!"

"No chance," Kanda told him, "you're staying right there until ou finish your damned sentence!"

"Like Hell-"

"Besides."

Allen felt his eyes widen as his hand was taken gently to the bulge forming in Kanda's pants, his lithe body stilling its struggling.

"I don't think I can forget it," the elder murmured, the young man beneath him feeling his face row hot as he became aware of how close Kanda's lips were to his.

"K-Kanda..."

"You should know, better than anyone," firm lips ghosted over the other's, "I never do anything I don't want too... or hate."

Allen did nothing as lips pressed against his, the taste a mixture of himself and Kanda's own unique flavor, the soba he ate religiously mingled with an almost minty flavor. Inhaling though his nose, the younger noticed the husky scent that lingered on the other's skin, mercury orbs fluttering closed as he reveled in the essence the Kanda on his lips.

Hesitantly, the younger felt his mouth open to accommodate the elder, the young man above him taking the sensed opportunity, his tongue slipping passed the parted lips, the wet muscle touching and tasting Allen. Moans slipped from the back of the pale throat at the fullness in his mouth, his tentative arms slipping up the strong shoulders, his fingers tugging on the white shirt surrounding the clothed back.

Wordlessly, long fingers slid from the pale wrists to touch the bare chest, Allen's own discovering their bravery as they slid towards the buttons at the front of the white shirt, the toned skn revealed to his fingertips inch by inch.

"Kan... Kand-_ah_!"

The body arched as long fingers tweaked the sensitive nipples, the tongue once inside his mouth now trailing a line out of the corner of his mouth towards the pale neck, lips stopping to suckle and kiss at the tender flesh.

Moans feel unheeded as Allen's body twitched to the touch, his form arching to the feeling of the fingers.

"K-Kanda... _hah_... _un_..."

"Like this? Moyashi?" Kanda teased, his voice taking on a husky edge as his lips trailed over the pale flesh, his own chest becoming exposed as he slid off his shirt, his body now moving to tower over the younger, hazy silver eyes fluttering open to meet the rich cobalt.

"I... wh..."

The Japanese made his usual 'Che' as he smirked at the younger, his knee adjusting between the other's leg, a strangled gasp emitting from Allen's bruised lips.

"Just a few kisses and you're already _this _hard?" Kanda teased, the other flushing a deeper red while simultaneously scowling up at the cobalt eyes. "Don't take it so harsh," the elder murmured with a gentleness almost unbecoming of him, "I'm flattered."

"Good," Allen grinned, his body lifting to press their lips together, his own shin lifting to rub against the elder's own growing bulge, "cause I am too."

Kanda chuckled while he allowed mismatched fingers to tug at the top of his pants, his own aiding in the process, much to Allen's displeasure, the lip whimpering as the touch faded from his flesh.

"Enjoying this?"

"Already asked that," the younger murmured as the lips found their way towards the protruding bud, the words slowly becoming incoherent as teeth scraped along the sensitive nerves, "_hah... K-Kanda-"_

"I'm not done yet," Kanda whispered over the panting stomach, his fingers trailing over the toned flesh, "that is, if you're ready..."

"Nervous," Allen admitted as his legs curled around the other;s, his breath shuddering as a long fingertip trailed over his twitching entrance, "but... but if it's you..." his fingers reached to slip through the long locks, the silken black cascading from the confines of the red band, "then... yeah..."

"Good," the Japanese purred as he lifted the knees up, his eyes searching for something that could ease their first encounter, a small smirk on his lips as he reached for his bag at the foot of the bed, his vial of linseed oil pulled out for Allen to see.

"If I didn't know any better... I'd say you came prepared," Allen panted, his lips pulling into a smirk which Kanda reciprocated.

"It's a good thing you know better then," the elder murmured as he coated two of his fingers in the slick substance, his finger gently slipping into the tight hole, cobalt eyes watching as the other's face contorted in discomfort. "Moyashi-"

"It's alright," Allen interrupted softly, "really... _un_... _ah_..."

"It'll get better," Kanda promised softly, "just... give me a minute..."

"I-it-_ah_!"

Kanda felt the body beneath him tense as he pressed the nerve inside Allen, the younger gasping for air as he reveled in the shock of pleasure, his mind blanking white before he tried to regain his thoughts.

"K-Kanda," Allen panted, "th-there-_uhn_!"

The elder smirked as he slid into a second finger into the younger, his fingers flexing and scissoring into the younger, Allen stretched further in the preparation.

"F-Feels g-good... Kanda..." Kanda heard Allen moan keenly, his body twitching and writhing in pleasure, the crown of his white locks touching the pillow as he exposed his creamy neck, his mind lost in delirium.

"Moyashi," the elder murmured, his fingers gently prodding and poking at the other's prostate while his free hand pulled the thighs to stadle his, "I don't think I can last much longer..."

"N... Neither can I," Allen admitted weakly, his body pulling up to press their lips together, "please... hurry Kanda..."

"You don't want me to rush," Kanda teased, his lips still on the other's as he pressed his tip to the younger's entrance, a deep breath filling Allen's lungs as he readied himself.

"You ready?"

Silver eyes met the deep cobalt, the younger's lips pulling into a soft smile as his scarred hand reached to stroke the elder's cheek.

"Y-Yeah... I think so..."

Kanda said nothing as he slowly eased himself into the younger, Allen's face wincing in pain as he adjusted to the other's girth.

"K-Kanda-"

"Bear with it," the elder told him, grunting as he felt tightness surrounding him, the warmth incomparable to anything his brain coud conjure.

Allen whimpered softly as Kanda buried himself inside the younger, the two of them remaining as still as they dared, Allen's hands clawing at the strong back, their huffing chests pressed closed together.

"K-Kanda..."

"I'm going to move now-"

"No! Wait!"

Kanda scowled as the younger's body pulled back, his hand still on the elder's chest while they remained joined.

"You-_ng_- want me to wait... now!?"

"I-I just..." Allen swallowed thickly, "just-uh-just-"

"Tell me later," the elder interrupted softly, his body adusting top pull out of Allen, nothing left in the other save for his tip.

"You'll... still be here then?"

A smirk pulled on Kanda's lips as they lowered them to the other's.

"Bakamoyashi," Kanda whispered, "no shit."

Allen grinned for a moment before his face contorted in pain as Kanda thrust into him. His lips, covered by the others, released a muffled scream, his hands clutching the white sheets.

"Moyashi," the elder managed to get out, his mind torn between the pleasure he felt and the pain he was causing the younger.

"It-It's okay," Allen told him, pained silver eyes looking up at the other's, his hands slipping around the neck, his fingers weaving through the black hair, "really... Yuu..."

Kanda would never admit to the younger that his heart fluttered at the sound of his first name in the intimate situation, especially from someone he sought from longer than he thought possible.

"You're not supposed to call me that... Allen..."

A small smile slipped onto the younger's lips even as he braced for yet another thrust, the pain dulling slowly, pleasure slowly filling his mind.

"K-Kan-_ah-hah_! Y-Yuu!"

Keening moans echoed off the walls of the room as the two sweating bodies pressed against each other, Allen's blunt nails digging into the muscled back as he pressed them together.

"_Nng-_A-llen..."

Kanda panted as he lowered his nose to brush against the younger's, his breath coming out in grunts as he felt Allen's body writhe against his, his legs surrounding the other's.

"S-So g-good – _hah... ah... ah_... Y-Yuu!"

The lithe body arched as lips sucked at the collarbone, the hands roaming the pale hips and sides.

"I-n-not gonna last... _nnya... ah..._Y-Yuu!"

"It's not-_nng_-like I can either," Kanda grunted, "w-with me..."

"I-_hah... AH!_"

White covered the younger's vision as his body arched further into the elder, his once straining erection releasing over their stomachs, Kanda filling him with his own seed, the walls around him tightening.

Both remained in stillness, their breaths panting as they tried to regain their thoughts, Allen's head resting on the strong shoulde.

"Y-Yuu..."

"You soud tired Moyashi," Kanda teased softly, "was that really all it took?"

"Sh-Shut up," Allen grinned lightly, his body sinking lower into the soft mattress, the two groaning as Kanda slipped from the younger.

"By the way," the elder started softly as he lay beside the other, "what was it? That you wanted to know?"

"Hm?" tired silver eyes met Kanda's, his eyes drooping dangerously, "Oh... I just... was wondering... if this was it..."

"Che," Kanda murmured, knowing Allen was already slipping into sleep's warm embrace, "like I'd let you go..."

**Allen **woke slowly, his mind still groggy as he tried to make sense of the night, his lips pulling into a soft smile at the memories before worry filled him and a soft scratching sound filled his ears. Silver eyes flickered around, the tension in his heart releasing when he noticed that his partner did not leave him in the night as he feared, Kanda resting on his stomach with a pencil in his hand.

"Mmm... morning..."

Cobalt eyes turned to the waking younger, Allen pulling his body to slide up against Kanda's, curiosity edging him on as he glanced to the sketch, the face contorted in pleasure and his mouth open as he moaned.

"Is that… is that what I _really _look like during sex!?" Allen asked incredulously, his face heating up in a deep red flush.

"What of it?"

"No! Don't draw that!" the younger protested, his hand reaching for the sketch book, an arm slipping over his shoulder blades pinning him to the mattress while the other extended to hold the sketch book out and away from Allen.

"Don't worry," Kanda told him, "no one else is seeing this but me."

The younger's squirming stilled as he let the words sink in, his eyes flickering as he found his question.

"Then… what about the painting?"

Kanda turned to look at him in confusion, his one eyebrow raised.

"Who was gonna see the painting," the younger questioned.

"Oh, that," the Japanese shrugged, "well… I suppose it was more personal than anything."

"So… was this just a ploy to get in bed with me?" Allen dared to ask, his heart nervous for the answer.

"No," Kanda murmured, a teasing smirk flashed the younger's way, "it was a ploy to get you naked. The sex I just improvised."

"Really?" the younger asked, his body rolling to his back, "if that's all improvisation, I'd love to see what you can do with a script…"

The Japanese chuckled along with Allen, the silver eyes smiling as he moved back over to his stomach, his head slipping under the other's arm.

"So," Allen started almost timidly, his feet kicking behind him, "what… what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we can't really go back… to the way we were," the younger pointed out, "not after… _that_…"

"Do you want too?"

"Rather not," Allen admitted, "y-you?"

Kanda said nothing as he glanced to the other, his lips expelling a sigh while he placed the pencil on the sketch.

"I... it feels better... not thinking you hate me," the elder told him softly, "but..."

"We don't know how to be anything else?" silver eyes laughed as he finished Kanda's sentence, "you... willing to learn... with me that is?"

"You giving me another choice?" Kanda asked, his fist in his cheek as he propped his elbow up.

"Nope," Allen giggled lightly, feeling giddy for the first time in forever.

"Fine," long fingers reached to run through the white locks, "but this is the _only _time I'll concede."

"Yeah right," the younger lifted his body up to run his finger over the sketch, "if you want me to model for you again, you'll say yes to me."

* * *

**Woo! Reviews please?**

**For those interested, the story:**

**Last Tuesday, a day before two exams and a lab due, my laptop wouldn't boot up:O. So, panicking, I took it to my school's IT desk (big ass mistake). Turns out, my hard drive had died (they got all my stories off, so don't worry). When I came back on the day they said it was due, they told me my windows product key had expired, and he couldn't install windows. Stupidly, I agreed to let him install Linux on my system (big ass mistake number 2).**

** Once I got my computer back (three days longer than he said) I found that, not only did I need to set up my SPELL CHECK (took me 8 friggn' hours to figure that one out) but I didn't have my irreplaceable photos. Turns out, her DELIBERATELY gave my my laptop back with ONLY my documents on it (jack ass). Over the weekend, I spent two hours with my tech friends only to have them get windows up and running (sans product key) with no problems. Upon returning to the IT desk, I was informed (by a guy that was one credit away from graduating with an english degree before he switched to computer science, I might add) that, while I could have my photos back, if I wanted the rest of my info, I'd have to pay him more money to finish a job I already paid for.**

**Yeah... not having a very good couple of weeks.**


End file.
